assassins creed II: The after story
by ammotrooper
Summary: every one want to know what happens after assassins creed 2 this is my own twist on it new characters
1. Chapter 1

I was just hanging out with my friend Clara in a fort in the woods, next to what I thought was an abandoned cabin, a van went in. so I went on to investigate

"John its too dangerous." yelled Clara.

"don't worry if you want you can come with me," I said.

"then I'm coming with you" she said

we walked towards the cabin and I saw four people going inside

"Clara stay close" I said showing her that I have defenses, "I have my Hidden blade, and yes it still works"

we walked in and when they saw us we were scared, very scared I didn't know what to do so I talked to them

"I thought this place was abandoned," I said making small talk then I blurted out "wait a second you're the man from my dream it's Desmond, Desmond Miles right?" I covered my mouth with my hand.

the one I was talking to said "Who are you?" he was scared "I mean how do you know me?

"oh where are my manners my names John ,I don't know my last name my parents died all that I know about my family is that I had an ancestor named Ezio Auditore," I blurted out , "he was an assassin." I covered my mouth

"my name's Clara I'm his Girlfriend we share gifts of sorts, and by gifts, I mean like a sixth sense type thing" she said Desmond and some woman's mouth dropped when we said a sixth sense of sorts.

it was very strange like I was supposed to be here or something.

the woman said nothing because Desmond interrupted and said "do either of you have families?" we both shook our heads "well ,your welcome to stay here for a while."

we both smiled and then I fainted.

the woman looked at me as I arose from the ground and said "By the way my names Lucy, what happened" I explained on how I have two extra senses, one that lets me see into the future sometimes, and another that lets me see strange markings.

Clara ran in as Lucy went out she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek

"I am ok, there's nothing to worry about we have a place to stay now" I told her

"A woman named Rebbecca says she wants to see you upstairs in the kitchen" Clara stated.

"ok" and I was off.

As I walked up the stairs I was thinking about that one dream I had the night before but it was useless to keep thinking it was boring.

"hey are you John, I'm Rebbecca" said a woman making coffee

"yeah" I said " Clara said you wanted to see me?"

"Follow me" she said I started following her back downstairs in to the room with the animus.

"get in!" she commanded I did and I entered the animus

a few seconds later I arose as she said "sorry but this data's password protected"

"Let me see that" I went to here computer and typed in the code "sumina" and to her surprise it worked

"your welcome" I said sitting back down into the animus

I entered a memory that I don't even think was supposed to be there, it was Desmond. I was Desmond it didn't make any sense, I saw his family, I saw them get murdered by a man. Then it went blank

I came out of the animus Rebbecca came in with Desmond "your family was murdered you were hiding under a bed so much blood" I was having a strange moment

Clara slapped me and I came back

"how did you know?" he asked

"The animus showed me your memories, so much suffering," I said shaking.

She slapped me again

"can you quit that" I snapped "I-I need rest sorry Clara for getting mad like that"

as usual I fainted onto the ground with a big thud.

As I awakened I was on a bed I was so tired its like I didn't get any sleep then I remembered about a vision I had after I fainted

"_**do you know who you are?"**_

"_**do you know why you are?"**_

"_**do you know your purpose?**_

"_**do you have a purpose?"**_

Then I got up off the bed and talked to Desmond

"hey I'm sorry bout' what I said yesterday" I said sorrily "i don't know what came over me."

"its ok I under stand the animus can do things to you" stated Desmond "i mean I was seeing stuff at one time I still am."

"Desmond!" exclaimed Lucy "you're supposed to tell me when you see things at random times"

I tried to walk away but Lucy asked "are you seeing things yet?"

"I always see things, thats why I know so much about my ancestor, Ezio." I explained. "But I did have a vision when I fainted, it asked me whats my purpose and why I am."

"Oh, by the way, Clara was asking for you." stated Desmond

"ok" I said as I was walking away

"How old are you and Clara," asked Lucy, "if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're both eight-teen" I said and went through the door


	2. Chapter 2

As I was looking for Clara I saw someone flag me down.

"my name is Shaun, can you do me a favor and give this folder to Rebbecca?" he asked

"I sure will," I told him as I continued looking for Clara

I put the folder on Rebecca's desk and continued my epic quest to find Clara. As I came to our room I sat down on my bed and she came out of her side of the room and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"so how are you, other then the fainting"she asked

"oh I'm ok I guess" I told her then she held on to me

"you had me so worried" she cried

"I know and I'm sorry" I told her "I-I' m sorry"

we just sat there on my bed holding each other we weren't sure what would happen. then we heard a boom and the lights went out.

"John ,Clara we need to move" said Rebbecca

"Clara you go I'll hold them off" I demanded

"But-" said Clara but I interrupted

"do it for me" I cried.

She nodded as she ran off with Rebbecca, I got my hidden blades all dusted off now lets do this I thought. Desmond was on the floor Lucy was too. there were two guards however I had the high ground I lunged and my hidden blades lodged in their backs I pulled them out and wiped them off

"Guys lets get out of here" I told them they got up and noticed the two dead guards and the blood on my shirt

as we ran towards the van and Lucy asked "do you want to come with us?"

"Hell, yeah" I said "if Clara wants to go, that is?"

"i do" said Clara

"Umm, John" uttered Desmond "did you Kill those guards back there"

"fortunately for you yes, yes i did" I stated "did I enjoy it. not really. I enjoyed saving you two though, so it wasn't that horrible"

"Hurry we got to go" screamed Lucy

I got into the van I helped Clara up and we were off yet again

"where are we going?" I asked "To a new safe house?"

"most likely" Said Desmond

"hey where's Shaun?" I asked

"whoops" Said Rebbecca "oh well, no one liked him anyways"

"True"said Lucy

"True as True can be" said Clara

"Indeed" I said

Desmond just laughed then we all laughed. We were literally one big happy family, its actually more fun without Shaun.

The last time I ever got as much sleep as i did was most likely to be when I was a baby, but enough of that. If I am to helping the people that I feel like are my family. I just might have to go my own way but I cant do that with Clara, she means too much to me. so that idea is out but i think ill just help in their cause. and before i got to finish thinking

"We're here." Stated Rebbecca

Clara and i got out first and we walked in and explored as we got to what would be our room i had a vision

_**Your cause may be noble,**_

_**but is it really worth it?**_

"I-I need my sleep I'll see you in the morning Clara" i told her

"ok see you in the morning" she said smiling

_**Are you the cause for all of this,**_

_**are you the danger?**_

I jumped up and went to find Lucy it was the morning so she's most likely to be having coffee. i walked into the kitchen and sat down Lucy was there.

"hey whats wrong?" she asked

I'm seeing things more, and- " it was happening again i was like a rock and couldn't move

"John, John!" Yelled Lucy.

_**"mom!" i yelled,**_

_**and she vanished.**_

i snapped out of it, i fell to the ground but i got back up.

"how long have you been using the animus?" Lucy asked

"once for maybe three minutes," i said.

"Then how can you be seeing things as often as you are then," Lucy asked.

"I don't-" I said before it happened again.

_**"Concentrate,**_

_**Concentrate"**_

I felt frustrated, very frustrated.

i went downstairs to the animus Rebbecca tried to stop me but with no luck, i punched in a five minute lock down code on the computer i also punched through the cinder block wall i got into the animus and i saw:

_**Death,**_

_**Destruction,**_

_**Devastation.**_

then it ended.

"You had me worried" said Clara "i thought i lost you"

"Wh-What happened?" i asked

Then she pointed to the wall "Thats what happened"

"What!" i exclaimed, "i did that?"

she nodded as Lucy walked in and looked at my hand

"How did it not break i don't even see a scratch" Said Lucy

"What happened?" I asked yet again

"I don't even know" She said

Desmond walked in

"Lucy" said Desmond "i think he has my gifts my abilities"

"Wait me?" i asked "it all makes sense now"

"we share Ancestors too" stated Desmond

"But that would make you two related" Said Clara "That's Awkward."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Clara and I went to talk to Desmond we looked every where and couldn't find him we got to his room before we knocked I had a vision

"_**how dare you said" Lucy "I mean really why would you do that"**_

_**Desmond walked a way in a rage of fury he went into what looked like a bomb shelter on the other side of the property and men surrounded him he was captured**_

"Wow!" I exclaimed "we have to find Lucy"

"Why we were just looking for Desmond?" Asked Clara

"He's been captured" I said

She looked at me I looked back we knew what each other were thinking.

"Lucy." I said

I saw her and ran to her, she has been injured very badly I concentrated I focused on the wound and it was gone I fell back but Clara caught me

"How the hell did you do that?" Lucy asked as she was getting up " it's gone!"

"Wh-what, I don't think I'm in control of my self much any more" I said "I don't even know what I did"

:Hey wheres Desmond"

"Captured!" I exclaimed

"That vision you were talking about the other day," asked Clara "were you concentrating just now"

"yeah I was" I said softly " Ezio and Altair are on my side" I said even quieter

"where's Desmond then?" Lucy asked

I concentrated "Desmond is at the safe house we left from" I said still concentrating "Shaun!"

"getting revenge I see" said Lucy

"I'll be right back" I stated "it's my fault that he wants revenge its up to me that I make it right"

"what about us?" asked Clara "What are we supposed to do"?

"Go to a safer place then here they know we're here and its not safe for you guys" I told them

"farewell" said Lucy "see you soon"

"I'll be back with Desmond" I said "we'll meet at the old pumping station just up this road" I slowly walked away, knowing that I might not make it back.

I got back to the old safe house I saw Desmond trough a window I qickly bashed the window open and grabbed Desmond who was sleeping and made a mad dash out of there I made it sat him up against a tree and caught my breath I concentrated yet again and I got all of the stamina in the world I picked him up and Lucy was driving by and I put Desmond in the van and got in too

"Nice one John" praised Clara

"Thanks" I said smiling at her "hey, Lucy why aren't you at the pumping station?"

"It was guarded by the templars" she said "Rebbecca found an other safe house, we have the animus already there"

"oww, my aching head" said Desmond slowly coming to.

"Hey wake up sleepy head." I Said trying to be funny "you're lucky I found you"

He fell back to sleep

"Ha!" said Lucy randomly

"Clara I am sorry a bout my attitude in the past few days its just-" she put her hand in my lip

"it's ok" she said then gave me a hug

"we're here" Said Lucy as Rebbecca came out to help Desmond out of the van.

"I'm going to bed" I said

yeah I'm tired too" Clara agreed

we went to our room she went on her side I went on mine I was a typing a journal on all of the visions up to date however I fell asleep before I got a chance

"wake up sleepy head" I heard Clara waking me up "I need to show you something" she pointed at the wall "can you look at it for me with your sense?"

"sure I" said I looked carefully "oh my god" I got off of my bead and walked towards it I touched it and it responded to me

"Lucy, Rebbecca come over here" yelled Clara

when they got there I showed them

"watch" I touched it and it glowed

What the hell," said Rebbecca "how did you do it

"I saw it and I touched it" I explained "thats all"

it was the start of a weird, weird day. I went to go eat breakfast as Rebbecca was examining he marking I had and other vision

"_**John, John!" said an echoing voice**_

"_**wake up, wake up"**_

I came back and I was on the ground

"Why does this happen to me?" I muttered to my self

I went to my room and went back to sleep after Rebbecca was done

Clara came in and kissed me and said "sleep well"


	4. Chapter 4

"John, John! wake up, wake up,"I opened my eyes I saw Clara "Good morning sleepy head" She said smiling

I smiled too, "good morning" I said cheerfully "whats all of this for"

"oh the box, its just my present" she said "happy birthday"

"oh yeah July 15th" I said "I don't need any thing from you, other then to know you're ok"

"I'm ok" she said while giving me a hug

"thats good" I said "I need to ask Lucy something now ok"

she nodded as I walked out of the room, I walked to the kitchen and sat down Lucy looked at me

"Hey whats wrong" she asked "you look sad"

"well first of all its my birthday today, and second of all I've been seeing things all night," I said "so I had no sleep"

"oh, happy birthday" she said "I'm sorry to hear about you seeing things I wish I could help"

"Thanks and its ok," I said "I was going to say I can control it but, yeah."

"well that's great" she said happily

I found Clara and asked for her present when I opened it it was a replica of Altair's assassin robe

"wow thanks" I said while putting it on

"Desmond wants to talk to you" she told me

"ok thanks for this," I said, "thanks for all of this"

she smiled as I walked out the door I saw something

"Altair!"i muttered "Are you here to guide me?"

he nodded

"i'm putting them in danger aren't I?" I said

he nodded again

Desmond walked in and said "Altair!"

"wait you see this too?" I asked Desmond "its impossible"

"or so we think" he looked to his right "Ezio!" he exclaimed

"Lucy!" I yelled and they disappeared

"what!" she shouted as she ran towards us "what is is"

"We just saw the same thing at the same time" I said

"Rebbecca!" she yelled

"yeah?" asked Rebbecca

"is it possible to have two people to see the same thing, same time, same place, doing the same thing" she asked

"I don't think so" said Rebbecca

"Well it happened" Desmond explained

"Its unexplainable" I said

I walked a way and studied about the animus and my ancestors I found nothing new I was very disappointed but that was besides the point

I woke up on top of a lot of papers I must have fainted because I was doing research last I remember. I went to the kitchen and made some cereal. After I finished I went to the animus I saw Rebbecca there

"hey," I said ,"I need to get in to the animus here is a memory core." I handed it to her

"ok but why" she asked

"there is a pass code to a hidden memory sequence that only I can find" I explained

"ok, then" she said "sit down"

when the sequence started, in blood there was numbers on the wall, they echoed in my head

_**359-812-999**_

I came out and shouted "359812999"

"Thats it?" she asked

"yup"

"Lets see here," she said ,"oh, oh my god"

"Lucy!" she shouted

"what?" Lucy asked

"We got Vidic's personal files" answered Rebbecca

"how is it that I find all of the good stuff?" I asked

"you found this?" asked Lucy

I nodded and fell on to the ground

"Clara!" shouted Rebbecca "don't come in here you well freak out in a bad way"

she walked in and saw me on the ground bleeding

"NO!" she shouted

I got up and it stopped bleeding the wound closed up and I was better

"Thank god you're ok" she said

"my-" I tried to say bit I had another vision

"_**you must leave for their safety,"**_

"_**for Clara's safety."**_

"Why is this happening to me?" I asked my self

"Did it happen again?" Lucy asked

"yeah" I answered

I walked out of the room got every thing I need to survive

"where are you going?" Clara asked.

"Any where but here its for your safety"

"But-" she tried to say

"Trust me I know what I'm doing" I interrupted "take this, it will tell you where I am when I click this emergency button"

I was off as usual I was a wanderer going where I need to go, but, as I got into the woods they captured me. I mean really why is it that when ever I leave, someone captures me?

"Hello Mr. Miles" said a voice "wait who's this?"

I concentrated, time slowed, I got free then time resumed

"how the hell?" the man tried to say until I kicked him in his shin

I concentrated again, I stopped time, ran back to the safe house and it resumed again right in font of every one.

"The templars are on their way" I said as I fell on the floor

"Lucy help me take him to the van" said Desmond as it went blank


	5. New Character Bios

Name: John, Last name unknown

Age: 18

Info: with poor johns parents killed he swore revenge on whom ever attempts to harm anybody he cares about, has a sixth sense like Desmond

Personality: Caring, defensive, and aggressive

Friends: Clara,Desmond, Rebbecca, Lucy

enemies: templars, and Shaun

catch phrase: Close enough

* * *

Name: Clara Schmitt

Age: 18

Info: likes John has a sixth sense

Personality: Caring, defensive, and aggressive

Friends: John ,Desmond, Rebbecca, Lucy

enemies: templars, and Shaun

catch phrase: in your face!


End file.
